


В храме Семерых Богов

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Church Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, well sept sex anyway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маргери соблазняет Сансу в Великой Септе Бейлора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В храме Семерых Богов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the House of the Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830948) by [sbsq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbsq/pseuds/sbsq). 



> Огромное спасибо моим бетам [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [wakeupinlondon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)
> 
> Фанфик переведен на ФБ 2015, команда ASOIAF 2015

— Ты все еще молишься Деве? Это довольно забавно, — Маргери, поддразнивая, улыбнулась Сансе.

Коленопреклоненная Санса подняла голову, ее щеки зарделись, а грудь в вырезе платья залилась краской. 

— Тсссс! Нас могут услышать...

— Нет, моя сладкая, никто нас не услышит, — Маргери оглядела пустующую Великую септу Бейлора. 

— Септон может вернуться в любой момент! Или вдруг кто-то зайдет сюда помолиться?

Маргери подошла к Сансе и заправила ее выбившиеся из прически пряди за уши.

— Если кто-то захочет войти в септу, нас предупредят двери — они ужасно скрипят!

Затем она провела кончиком пальца по нижней губе Сансы и промурлыкала:

— Сейчас на нас смотрят только глаза Семерых Богов.

Зрачки Сансы мгновенно расширились. Она опустила взгляд, запинаясь:

— Мы не можем… в храме Семерых…

Маргери завела палец под подбородок Сансы и нежно приподняла ее лицо, стараясь заглянуть в глаза.

— Мы можем делать все, что пожелаем, — она шаловливо улыбнулась. — И как прекрасно, что именно сейчас ты стоишь на коленях...

Санса застонала и обняла Маргери за бедра. Прижавшись к ее юбке, она потерлась щекой о мягкий зеленый бархат. 

Неожиданный порыв Сансы застал Маргери врасплох, и, когда она стянула с себя юбку вместе с нижним бельем, ее руки слегка дрожали. Одежда ворохом осела вокруг голых ног Маргери, ее бедра и щель целиком обнажились.

Маргери довольно заурчала и невольно откинулась назад, прислонившись к одной из огромных колонн септы, когда Санса принялась покусывать внутреннюю часть ее бедер, и мысленно возблагодарила Деву за то, что ее статуя находилась вблизи колонны — без опоры Маргери бы непременно упала. 

Санса словно ничего не замечала. Она жадно ласкала языком бедра Маргери, не доходя совсем чуть-чуть до самого сокровенного. 

Через некоторое время слабые стоны Маргери перешли в слова:

— Прошу тебя, Санса... Прошу, любовь моя…

Санса замерла. Она откинула голову и с улыбкой посмотрела на подругу. Просунув ладонь между ног Маргери, Санса провела пальцами по ее щели, чуть раздвигая волосы, прикрывающие лобок. 

— Впервые вижу тебя такой влажной... У тебя все сочится прямо на ноги, ты это чувствуешь? — Санса погрузила два мокрых пальца вглубь Маргери и быстро вытащила их. 

Бравада слетела с Маргери столь же молниеносно, как и ее юбки. Она посмотрела на Сансу сверху вниз умоляющим взглядом, и та усмехнулась. 

— Я спросила тебя — ты это чувствуешь?!

Дерзкий вопрос Сансы зажег огонек в глазах Маргери. Она выпрямилась, ее голос стал хриплым от разгоревшегося желания:

— Да, я чувствую это. Я вся теку... И какова же я на вкус?

Санса облизала пальцы.

— Божественно.

Маргери склонила голову набок.

— Санса, прошу тебя, не играй словами, лучше используй свой острый язычок для чего-то более приятного.

Они одновременно усмехнулись, но мгновением позже улыбка Маргери сменилась восхищенным: «О!», когда Санса раздвинула ее щель и нежно сжала губами плотный розовый бугорок, слегка его посасывая. Затем она начала вылизывать лоно Маргери круговыми движениями, время от времени мягко покусывая складки плоти, а затем проводя языком по центру.

Маргери запустила правую руку в волосы Сансы, а левой принялась теребить свои соски. Она приглушала стоны, как могла, но они все равно отдавались тихим эхом от сводчатого потолка септы. Когда Маргери обхватила затылок Сансы обеими руками, та поняла, что подруга уже близка к развязке, и прижалась еще теснее к раскрытой, истекающей соками щели, быстро пробежав языком по набухшему розовому холмику. 

Дыхание Маргери начало сбиваться, Санса целовала и ласкала ее лоно, надавливая все сильнее, время от времени щекоча языком затвердевший бугорок. По телу Маргери прошла сладкая судорога.

Санса нежно облизывала щель Маргери до тех пор, пока не затихла последняя волна приятной дрожи. Затем откинулась назад, усевшись на пятки, и удовлетворенно посмотрела снизу вверх на изнеможденную истомой Маргери.

Вдруг глаза Сансы расширились — она услышала скрип одной из тяжелых дверей септы.

Одним движением Маргери натянула юбку до пояса и грохнулась на колени, а Санса быстро обтерла мокрый подбородок. 

В септу вошла Королева Шипов в сопровождении Верховного Септона.

— В последнее время моя внучка стала очень набожной, — обратилась Оленна Тирелл к Верховному Септону. — Полагаю, здесь не обошлось без влияния Сансы, не так ли, Маргери?

Маргери скромно улыбнулась бабушке:

— Вы совершенно правы! Мы с Сансой воздаем должные почести Деве почти каждый день.


End file.
